El chico de la banca en el parque
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Sousuke vivía a las prisas y no ponía atención a los detalles, era sorprendente como Makoto había llegado a cambiar todo eso. AU. SOUMAKO.


**Hola! Vengo con más SouMako para el mundo, porque quiero volverlos shippers de esta pareja a todos. Es la cosa más larga que he escrito en la vida porque termine enrollandome toda pero igual espero lo disfruten. Dedicado a todas las fans de esta hermosa parejita, que cada vez somos más. ¡A leer!**

**_Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El chico de la banca en el parque.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale._

1.

No recuerda con exactitud, cuando fue la primera vez que _lo vió._

Pudo haber sido en cualquier momento de los ultimos tres meses, mientras corría por las mañanas o, incluso antes, en el estacionamiento del supermercado que queda a una calles de su casa. Tal vez lo vió de reojo en el área de detergentes y no prestó atención, por andar decidiendo si llevaba "_el que olía a limón_" o el "_con poder arranca-grasa_". Cuando se dió cuenta, aquel alegre castaño ya era parte de la decoración del parque local, sentado siempre en la misma banca, como si esta le perteneciera. Cada día. Hasta que Sousuke fue consiente de ello.

No recuerda la primera vez que _lo vió_ pero sí recuerda la primera vez que _lo notó._

Fue hace un par de días. Sousuke que siempre vivía a las prisas y no prestaba atención a casi nada, caminaba a paso rapído a través del parque. Se le había hecho tarde y Momotarou, su primo, cumplía años aquel día, por lo cuál habían organizado una reunión en su casa. Sousuke tenía que llegar a su departamento, cambiarse de ropa e ir a recoger a su otro primo, Seijuro, de la universidad para ir rumbo a la fiesta.

Iba tan distraído y tan estresado (porque Momo le mandaba mensajes cada dos minutos para preguntarle cuando llegaban) que no vió a la persona caminando frente a él, por lo cúal terminaron chocando, aunque fue Yamazaki el único que dio de bruces contra el suelo.

En una situación normal, Sousuke se habría disculpado con el chico, sabiendo que era su culpa. Sin embargo, iba molesto así que tenía que desquitarse con alguien.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- espetó molesto, mientras se levantaba del suelo. El joven dio media vuelta para encararlo, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Bueno.. lo haría, si pudiera.

Lamentablemente para el pelinegro, se desquito con la persona incorrecta. Tragó grueso, sintiendose terriblemente mal.

_Serás idiota Sousuke..._

Frente a él, se encontraba un chico alto, de castaños cabellos verdosos y hermosos ojos verdes que te veían sin ver. Tenía una sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro y sostenía en su mano, un rigído y largo bastón. Un invidente.

-Yo.. lo siento, disculpame.. de verdad no quise..- no sabía que decir, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por sus acciones, pero el otro soltó una risita divertida, restandole importancia.

-Descuida, no hay problema. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-Si, no es nada ¿tú estas bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó, preocupado de haberlo herido.

-Estoy bien- le tranquilizó el castaño. Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir exactamente.-Bueno.. nos vemos, disculpa las molestías.

Vio al ojiverde dirigirse, con ayuda de su bastón, a una banca metros de ahí. Entonces cayo en cuenta que, como sospechó, ya lo había visto antes. Todos los días más bien.

Ese chico estaba sentado en esa banca del parque todos los días, la mayoría de las veces solo y otras con un par de niños. A Sousuke siempre se le hizó muy curioso verlo ahí cada día que pasaba, inamovible como si fuese una pintura, pero nunca pensó (ya que, ahora que lo recuerda, se le veía muy entretenido al telefono o a algún libro) que aquel chico fuera ciego.

Una extraña sensación se le quedó atorada en la boca del estomago y se dijo a si mismo, que intentaría acercarse al muchacho en otra oportunidad. Por el momento ya iba tarde y Momo haría un berrinche si no lo veía llegar pronto.

El chico de la banca en el parque tendría que esperar.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Ni siquiera tuvo que buscarlo, el chico de ojos verdes estaba sentado en la misma banca al día siguiente y Sousuke se preguntó si no viviría en ella tambien, lo cual sonaba muy poco probable ya que este no tenía pinta de pordiosero y menos con ese Iphone 5 en la mano.

¿Cómo puede usar el telefono sí no puede verlo?

Decidió acercarse (para disculparse por los inconvenientes que le causo aquel día, según él) y el joven levanto la cabeza en su dirección cuando estuvo cerca. Yamazaki contuvo la respiración un momento.

-¿Hola?- preguntó el ojiverde confundido.

-Hola..- murmuró apenado. ¿Por qué se había acercado? No tenía nada que decirle, de todos modos. Pero el pelinegro era un chico de implusos y este parecía más fuerte que ningún otro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Nos conocemos? Disculpa, es que tu voz se me hace conocida pero no logro recordarla.

Él... recordaba su voz. Incluso cuando solo le dijo unas palabras el día anterior. No estaba seguro de porque eso hizo que su pulso se acelerara pero tampoco le dio importancia y se apresuró a contestar.

-Soy Sousuke, choque contigo ayer mientras caminabas- Yamazaki pensó que eso no sonó como una buena presentación, pero no se le ocurrió otra. El castaño sonrió, su rostro iluminandose al recordarlo.

-¡Claro! Si, te recuerdo.- el muchacho extendió su mano hacía donde creía que se encontraba el pelinegro (que casi le atina, solo por unos centimetros) y Sousuke la tomó, estrechandola.- Es un placer. Soy Makoto.

Makoto era más un nombre de chica, pero Sousuke no lo mencionó.

Se sentó a su lado en la banca y comenzó a hablar, su lengua trabandose un poco y desvariando en cosas que no venían al caso. ¿Desde cuando se volvió medio tartamudo? A Makoto parecía causarle gracia y le siguió la platica con total naturalidad, como si lo conociera más que aquella hora que llevaban hablando. Se dió cuenta que ante todo, Tachibana era un chico muy interesante, culto y divertido. Bromeaba sobre cualquier cosa, su enfermedad incluso y parecía tan lleno de vida y de una alegría que envolvía a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Sousuke ni siquiera recordaba la ultima vez que había sonreído así.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Makoto le demostró en unos días (sí, porque desde la primera vez, Sousuke siguió asistiendo a su encuentro diariamente) que era un chico independiente y que podía valerse por si mismo a pesar de su discapacidad. Rechazaba constantemente su ayuda, diciendo que él podría hacerlo solo y sí, lo hacía.

Yamazaki pensó que talvez ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera y se preguntó como habría hecho Tachibana para arreglarselas. No sabía nada acerca de la situación del ojiverde más que lo que él mismo veía y era lo obvio: era ciego pero no un inútil.

Y habría vivido en la ignorancía, hasta que un día decidió preguntarle sobre su discapacidad (o bueno, Makoto empezó a hablar y él aprovecho la oportunidad)

-Fue en un accidente automovilístico hace 2 años. Iba a recoger a mis hermanos al colegio, una camioneta se cruzó en rojo e impacto el vehículo. El coche quedó destruído conmigo dentro, por fortuna el Hospital Central estaba a unas calles y los paramedicos actuaron rapído.

Sousuke se quedó callado, sin poder evitar imaginarse lo mal que Makoto lo había pasado y maldiciendo al otro conductor, mentalmente.

-Me golpé en la parte posterior de la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento por días. El golpe había causado una lesión en los lóbulos occipitales, los centros de la visión. Cuando desperté todo se había vuelto negro. Ceguera cortical a causa del traumatismo, eso dijeron.-suspiró al terminar su relato. Sousuke se reprendió a si mismo, pues, pensó que, contar su historia le había traído malos recuerdos al castaño.

-¿No intentaron hacerte más operaciones?

-Si, dijeron que había probabilidades, pero... llevo dos círugias sin resultado. Todo sigue igual.- sonrió- bueno, pero hay que verle el lado positivo ¿no? pude haber muerto en aquel accidente pero aquí estoy.

El pelinegro pensó en la probabilidad de un mundo sin Makoto y no le gusto para nada.

-Tienes razón, además..- agregó el ojiazul para cambiar de tema- se nota que te las arreglas muy bien, la verdad se te ve muy habíl para manejar todo tipo de articulos.

Makoto rió.

-Existen cosas que, incluso un ciego como yo, puede hacer.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.- se apresuró a contestar, alarmado, provocando más risas del ojiverde.

-Descuida, sé que sientes curiosidad.

El chico le habló sobre lo dificíl que fue todo en un principio. Depender de las personas, la lastima impregnada en las voces de quienes lo rodeaban. No acostumbrarse a ese nuevo impedimento que lo mantenía amarrado a un futuro truncado y sin ningúna esperanza.

El mayor daño fue psícologico. Darse cuenta que no había apreciado lo suficiente la vida, que no le puso atención a esas pequeñas cosas, esos pequeños detalles que lo rodeaban y que ahora moriría por volver a ver. No poder apreciar un nuevo amanecer, ver los colores de la primavera, las luces, a las personas. Vivir en un mundo de tinieblas. Todo eso lo tenía en un estado depresivo del cual no veía salida.

-Era una locura, estaba hecho un desastre y no podía confrontarlo. Siempre le temí a la oscuridad, entendí que no tenía más remedio que vivir con ella.

Entonces fue cuando inició esos cursos para personas con discapacidad visual, personas que pasaban por lo mismo que él y buscaban la manera de salir adelante, no rendirse. Demostrarle a la vida, al mundo, que ese no era el final y que podían seguir luchando.

-Te ayudan a adaptarte. A utilizar tus sentidos restantes para desenvolverte día a día, sinceramente es una prespectiva muy distinta, uno no se imagina la cantidad de texturas, de olores, de sonidos que hay, porque todo se lo dejamos a nuestros ojos, pero las cosas son así.

La casa de Makoto (departamento, al que volvió hace unos meses, para vivir solo despues de estar alojado en casa de sus padres desde el accidente) tenía que estar completamente ordenado, ni una cosa fuera de su lugar, así el castaño sabría donde se encontraba cada cosa y podría moverse con facilidad en el inmueble sin riesgos a tener algún accidente. Tenía marcados los electrodomesticos (con pedazos de macilla o silicona) y otros articulos, para no confundirse. La lavadora funcionaba con un comando de voz y, al barrer y fregar lo hacia en lineas paralelas a la pared.

Le quitaba la etiqueta a algunas camisas para distinguirlas o un boton. "_Así sabrás que esta es la azul y la del boton es la verde",_ le habían dicho en el centro. El celular lo manejaba con la voz, igual el teclado lo tenía memorizado de mucho antes. Compraba libros electronicos o en braille, aunque muy seguido sus hermanos le leyeran algúno, porque a pesar de la distancia su familia estaba siempre ahí para apoyarlo.

Al salir a la calle siempre usaba el bastón plegable con el que Sousuke lo había conocido y se basaba en las diferentes texturas que le habían enseñado a reconocer.

Su vida siguió porque aunque ya no pudiese ver la luz en su vida, sabía que esta seguía ahí. Todo fue mas facíl cuando pudo aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Un par de semanas despues y Sousuke tuvo que admitir a sí mismo, que estaba encantado con Makoto.

Había escuchado su historia, la mala experiencia que fue su ceguera y como ha podido sobrellevarla. Y de una forma u otra, el ojiverde se las arregló para cambiar su forma de ver la vida.

Era cierto. Antes de conocer a Makoto, no se había tomado el tiempo para apreciar el mundo que lo rodeaba. Su vida pasaba a prisa, sin que se diera cuenta, sin dedicarle una mirada a los flores del parque, ni al azul del cielo. Ahora que sabe que hay personas que no pueden hacerlo, parece que sus ojos desean mirar por todos ellos.

Y ahora admira los detalles, en los colores del amanecer, en los pajaros que beben de la fuente, en la sonrisa de los niños que juegan en el parque donde se ve con Makoto. _Observa_, no solo mira.

A sus seres queridos, tambien. Por ejemplo, no había caído en cuenta de las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en los ojos de su madre, cuando le sonríe al verlo de visita en casa. Ni en el color de cabello de Momo, que más que pelirrojo era cobrizo. En sus amigos, sus compañeros, cada caracteristica que había pasado por alto.

Quería grabarlo todo en su mente.

Y quería grabar a Makoto, claro.

Porque tenía que reconocer que, ademas de tener una personalidad encantadora, tan divertida y amable, Tachibana era muy atractivo.

Por esa razón, trataba en su mente de recordar sus sonrisas: las sinceras, las burlonas, las apenadas. Los sonrojos en sus mejillas, la graciosa mueca que ponía al estornudar, su ceño fruncido cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo. La forma en que sus hombros se sacudían cuando le daba un ataque de risa por alguna tontería de Sousuke, como hacía todas esas señas con las manos y como sin darse cuenta, se revolvía el cabello cuando estaba nervioso.

Quería conservar la brillosa mirada esmeralda de Makoto en su memoría y reproducirla en su mente cada que se le antojara. Como ese par de piedras parecían tan distantes y lejanas, que a pesar de no haber luz en ellas, parecían iluminarlo todo.

Quería guardarlo todo, a todos, en su mente y disfrutar de la vida. Eso le enseño Makoto y esa era la razón por la que lo admiraba. Por su fortaleza ante la vida, por su independencia, su libertad. No se había sentido tan conectado con una persona antes, pero el castaño parecía haber venido a cambiarlo todo.

Pero había una persona, _personita_, más que había llegado a dejar marca en su vida.

-Hola Makoto.- saludó al llegar esa tarde al parque donde se encontraban ocasionalmente (claro, a veces iban a otros lugares a pasear, pero ese es otro tema)

-¿Qué hay Sousuke? Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

Y es que ya era tarde, pero Yamazaki había salido un poco antes de la academia, ultimamente estaba muy ocupado y no había visto a Makoto tanto como quisiera. _Y vaya que quería._

-Hoy me dí una escapada, las clases terminaron temprano.- explicó tomando asiento a su lado.

Sousuke estudiaba en la Academia de polícias de la cuidad de Tokio desde hace dos años, planeaba convertirse en un oficial especializado en la brigada antisecuestros, despues de una experiencia terrible donde su pequeña prima (hermana menor de Sei y Momo) fue secuestrada, aunque ahora ella se encontraba a salvo.

La impotencia y el coraje, lo habían llevado a elegir el camino de el deber y la justicia, quería garantizar la seguridad de las personas que ama y que ningún otro vuelva a sentir temor de no estar a salvo en las calles. Él se encargaría de velar por todos.

-Eres tan aplicado, apuesto a que serás un excelente polícia.- comentó el ojiverde con su tipica sonrisa encantadora, que ponía de los nervios al pelinegro. Iba a responder, pero unos pasos y risas lo detuvieron.

Jadeando por la carrera que se habían dado desde el área de juegos hasta la banca donde se encontraban, pero con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros (bueno_ su _rostro, porque el otro no tenía expresión alguna), se acercaron a ellos un par de niños.

-¡Makoto! ¡Adivina! Le he ganado a Haru en una carrera hasta acá.- sonrió entusiasmado el pequeño pelirrojo.

-No es cierto, Rin. Llegamos igual.

-Te gané por poco.- el ojiverde solo soltó una risita por su pelea y fue justo ese momento en que los infantes se percataron de la presencia de Sou.- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Eres amigo de Makoto?

El pelinegro mayor se sintió algo azorado por la atención del niño, que lo miraba con ilusión, como si fuese Papa Noel a traerle un regalo.

-Él es Sousuke Yamazaki, el amigo del que les platique.- Esperen.. ¿Makoto les había hablado de él?- Ellos son Rin..- el pelirrojo levantó la mano al ser mencionado- y Haru.

El pequeño ojiazul miró a Sousuke fijamente y este tuvo la impresión de que el niño no lo quería ni un poquito.

-¡Ah si! Makoto nos ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que serás polícia ¿es cierto? a mi me gustan los polícias, talvez sea uno.- habló todo de corrido que casí ni se le entendía y luego señalo a su amigo con una sonrisa- Haru quiere ser una sirena.

-¡Rin!- el ojiazul tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al saberse expuesto por el otro. Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno niños dejen de pelear ¿no ven que le dan una mala impresión a Sousuke?- les reprendió cariñosamente el castaño.

-Lo siento, Sousuke- Rin dió una. reverencia torpe y el pelinegro rió ante lo adorable que era el pequeño.

-No hay cuidado-decidió cambiar de tema- entonces... ¿te gustan los polícias?

-¡Sí! ¡Mucho! Y como van en sus patrullas ¡Y comen rosquillas!...

Sousuke nunca había sido tan bueno con los niños, pero algo tenía ese pelirrojo que lo hacía todo más facíl.

_Era especial._

* * *

><p>5.<p>

Makoto le preguntó a Sousuke qué hechizo había hecho para que Rin no dejara de hablar de él.

Paso una semana contandoles a todos sobre "_Sousuke, mi amigo polícia"_ que ahora todos en la colonia parecían conocerlo.

Era extraño porque Yamazaki solo había hablado y jugado con ambos niños por un rato, así que no entendía porque a Rin parecía caerle tan bien en comparación con Haru, que no lo quería cerca aunque lo aceptara a regañadientes.

"Esta celoso" le había comentado Makoto con una tierna sonrisa "porque paso mucho tiempo contigo, más que con él."

El castaño le había explicado, que concocía a ambos niños desde que estos se encontraban en el vientre materno, ya que sus familias vivían en el mismo vecindario donde quedaba la casa de sus padres. Él los había visto crecer y era muy unido a ambos pequeños que lo veían como un hermano mayor. Pero a pesar de todo, era Haru quien demostraba mayor apego al ojiverde y quien más resintió que se marchase lejos de casa.

Ahora Haru pasaba menos tiempo con Makoto, quien era la segunda persona a quien más unido estaba, despues de Rin, que al ser de su misma edad ha sido su compañero de juegos desde que tienen memoria.

Comprobó, como había sospechado, cuando fueron al centro comercial aquel lunes los cuatro juntos, que Haruka Nanase, pelinegro y chaparrito, a su edad de siete años, le odiaba.

Nada más verlo llegar frunció el ceño con disgusto y este se marco más, cuando Rin se abalanzó hacia él y Sousuke lo tomó en brazos, elevando al niño en el aire que reía alegre. Makoto escuchaba las risas de Rin y sonreía, tomo la manita de Haru, que los veía a todos callado y así empezarón su paseo todos juntos.

El pelinegro seguía conversando con Rin, quien le contaba como estuvo su fin de semana, cuando hicieron hamburguesas en casa junto a la familia de Haru. Makoto hablaba con Haruka y le hacía preguntas que el niño contestaba con monosílabos.

De un momento a otro, Yamazaki sostuvo a Rin con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo enlazó con Tachibana para que lo usara como apoyo. El joven, sorprendido, le dio una calida sonrisa antes de guardar su bastón, dejando que el pelinegro se encargara de guiarlos a todos por el centro comercial.

Caminaron por los locales, mientras conversaban trivialidades. Los niños, con Rin a la cabeza, corrían a ver los escaparates con emoción y más cuando se encontraron con una juguetería a la que Rin no dudo en arrastrarlos a todos (que Haru tambien quería ir pero no hizo tanto escandalo).

-Me habría gustado ser bombero.- contestó Makoto cuando el ojiazul le preguntó sobre sus estudios, mientras vigilaban a los niños.

-Serías un gran bombero... de esos que rescatan gatitos de los arboles.

-Me encanta la visión tan varonil que tienes de mi.

Rió. Claro que Sousuke no iba a decirle que se imaginaba lo sensual que se vería con el traje de bombero, sudado y cubierto de hollín, de todas formas.

Cuando lograron bajar a Rin del carro electrico (que les tomo veinte minutos y solo accedió porque Sousuke les compro un peluche de tiburón a él y uno de delfín a Haru) se pusieron en marcha para continuar el recorrido.

Fueron al área de comidas, pues ya hacia hambre y fue todo un show para ordenar donde Rin solo quería la cajita feliz por el juguete y Haru quería el juguete pero tambien quería comer caballa y Makoto pidió una ensalada y Sousuke se quedaría pobre, pero cumplió todos los caprichos de los infantes porque no podía negarles nada cuando ponían esa carita de cachorritos abandonados.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar y terminaron en el área de juegos, ambos niños jugaron en las maquinas donde le pegabas al topo y el hockey de mesa, tambien Sousuke ayudo a Makoto a jugar, instruyendólo y tomando su mano para que el balón cayera en la canasta.

-No le agrado a Haru.- comentó el pelinegro despues de que el niño rechazara su ayuda en el juego de tiro.

Makoto volvió a poner esa sonrisa llena de ternura con la que comunmente hablaba de esos dos.

-Sí, no le agradas. Pero es que esta celoso.

-Por ti.- confirmó Yamazaki. El otro negó.

-Por Rin.

_¿Rin?_

-Antes de que tu llegaras, Rin se la pasaba hablandole de Haru hasta a las piedras.- el pelinegro creyó entender por donde iba el asunto- ahora eres una novedad para Rin y vive hablando de ti, asi que Haru esta celoso.

No supo porqué pero a Sousuke, eso le dio más ternura que otra cosa.

-Haruka es muy posesivo con las personas que quiere y aunque nunca lo diga, él quiere mucho a Rin. Es su mejor amigo y piensa que se lo estas robando.

Al fin, Yamazaki pudo entender la razón tras el resentimiento de Nanase y darse cuenta que todo se trataba de simple miedo. Miedo a perder a Rin. Por desgracia, el niño tendría que vivir con eso y darse cuenta que no importara cuantos futuros policias vengan, él siempre sería el mejor amigo de Matsuoka.

Finalizaron el día y los niños parecían estar exahustos, así que caminaron hacia la salida del lugar, dispuestos a volver a sus casas.

-¡Mira Haru!- señaló Rin derrepente, haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Nanase miro hacia donde su amigo señalaba y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos?- preguntó Makoto confundido, al igual que el pelinegro.

-Es..

-¡ES PEPPA!- el pequeño tiburón, completó la frase de su amigo antes de irse corriendo hacia la botarga que estaba en una de las esquinas. Haru corrió tras él.

-¿Qué demonios es _Peppa_?- preguntó el polícia confundido. Siguiendo a los niños del brazo de Makoto.

-Ummm.. creo que Rin mencionó que era ¿un cerdito?

Y efectivamente, la botarga era la de un cerdito grande, deforme y rosado. Estaba rodeado de niños que querían saludar a Peppa y tomarse una foto. Rin tomo la mano de Haru y se hizo paso a empujones.

-¡Peppa!- se lanzó a los brazos de la botarga y la abrazo. A Sousuke se le derritió el corazón de ternura al ver eso y más cuando Haru les siguió el abrazo.- ¡Peppa, te quiero muchisímo!

Makoto rió al distinguir la vocesita de Matsuoka, gritando su amor por la cerdita a los cuatro vientos y deseo con todo su corazón haber podido verlos.

Rin lloró. Alegre porque había abrazado a Peppa y Haruka apretó su manita, sabiendo que exageraba pero quedandose calladito de todos modos.

Los pequeños se quedaron dormidos en el coche y Sousuke se ofreció a llevarlos a todos hasta el departamento de Makoto. (Tambien era una vil excusa para saber donde vivía, pero jamás lo iba a admitir)

Llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos, un edificio de dos pisos en color vino. Yamazaki tomo a ambos niños en sus brazos (ventajas de unos buenos brazotes) y los bajó, siguiendo a Makoto hasta su piso.

Entraron y Tachibana le indico donde estaba su habitación para que acostara a los niños. La recamara del ojiverde era espaciosa y ordenada, tal como lo había imaginado, pero en lugar de andar de fisgón decidió salir a encontrarse con el dueño del inmueble, de nueva cuenta.

-Gracias por ayudarme a traerlos.

-No hay de que. Bonita casa.- dijo dando una rapída mirada al lugar donde se apreciaba la sala y parte del comedor.

-Gracias, ¿te quedas a un café o algo?

-No, lo siento tengo que volver a casa

-Oh descuida, ya será en otra ocasión. Podrías venir a comer algún día.- Makoto caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, seguido por Sousuke.

-Trato. Yo traeré el postre.- el ojiverde asintió, abriendo la puerta. Una sonrisa en su rostro y Sousuke se preguntó si debería besarlo como despedida, pero fue un pensamiento tan fugaz que lo desecho antes de siquiera pensar en eso.

Se sonrojó.

Más tarde, en su habitación mientras miraba al techo, acostado en su cama, Sousuke se arrepintió de no haberlo besado.

Se prometió que lo haría a la proxima.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

No lo hizo a la proxima.

La proxima fue en dos semanas, porque la academia tenía consumido a Yamazaki.

Makoto le enviaba mensajes de vez en cuando pero este tambien parecía estar muy ocupado ultimamente. Más ahora que había decidió inscribirse en la Facultad de Psícologia y tenía que arreglar muchos tramites antes de entrar a retomar sus estudios. Sería dificíl, sí, pero no imposible.

Ese día encontro a Makoto y a los pequeñines en el parque. Rin y Haru se acercaron a saludar antes de regresar al área de juegos donde Matsuoka retó a Nanase a ver que columpio subía más alto.

Trato de ponerse al día con Tachibana, acerca de la academia y la licenciatura que el castaño comenzaría en Agosto, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, pudo notar que el ánimo del ojiverde estaba algo decaído.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Tachibana habló.

-Creo que Haru ha empezado a aceptarte.

Sousuke fijo su mirada en los niños, aue jugaban en el tobogan y tuvo que darle la razón al castaño.

-No sé porque cambio conmigo tan derrepente, pero me alegra.- una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

-Ahora me hago cargo de ambos niños, despues de que regresan de la escuela y sus padres salen a trabajar.- le explicó el castaño.

-No sabía que sus padres aceptaran que se queden a tu cuidado todos los días.

El pelinegro no quería ofenderlo, pero suponía que algunos padres se lo pensarían dos veces antes de dejar a cargo de sus hijos a un chico invidente.

Makoto sonrió.

-Creo que me tienen confianza... o simplemente les cumplen sus caprichos.

-Eres un buen capricho.- comentó, observando con satisfacción como las mejillas del castaño enrojecían.

-Haru insiste en quedarse conmigo. Soy su niñero. Y si Haru se queda, Rin lo hace.

-No creo que para Rin sea dificíl convencer a sus padres- comentó recordando la adorable carita que ponía cuando quería algo y no podías decirle que no.

-Si..- la sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto tembló por unos segundos- aunque no le negarían nada a Rin, de todas formas.- lanzó un suspiro, alzando su mirada vacia hacia el horizonte.- En realidad me alegra ser una especie de apoyo para su familia en estos momentos.

Por el tono de voz en el castaño, Sousuke sospecho que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- inquirió con voz suave. Makoto guardo silencio unos instantes, antes de continuar.

-Se supone que lo había vencido hace un par de años, pero el cáncer ha vuelto con más fuerza, no creímos que tuviese una recaída.

Esperen.. ¿_Qué_?

-Empezará el tratamiento en dos semanas, los doctores dicen que no hay muchas posibilidades, todo esta avanzando demasiado rapído, pero no queremos rendirnos. Rin es fuerte, incluso siendo solo un niño. Tenemos fé en que pueda salir de esta nuevamente.

Yamazaki estaba en shock. Trató de decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

No. Tenía que ser una broma.

Pero Makoto jamás bromearía con algo como eso.

-No sabía... no sabía que Rin tenía cáncer.

-Leucemia, a los 4 años. Era algo duro de llevar por todos, pero él siempre lo afrontó con una sonrisa, inclusive si no sabía que le pasaba.

-No puedo creerlo.- los ojos comenzaron a escocerle a causa de las lagrimas que se estaban arremolinando en ellos.

-Lo sé, es difícil creerlo cuando lo conoces. Es un niño tan alegre y lleno de vida... cuesta aceptarlo.

Y definitivamente Sousuke no podía aceptarlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los pequeños que jugaban alegres a lo lejos, en Rin y la sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mientras le hablaba a Haru de algo que provocaba que este frunciera el ceño.

Era tan pequeño, tan fragíl que no pudo evitar que el corazón se le estrujara terriblemente al ser conciente de lo que pasaba: Rin no viviría lo suficiente.

Y no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, en él todo ese día y toda esa noche. Decidió que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Rin y a su familia. Lo haría lo más feliz que un niño podría ser porque Rin Matsuoka era un ser maravilloso que se había robado su corazón con esa inocencia y esa alegría que lo caracterizaba. Ahora era su turno de devolverle toda la felicidad que él y Haru le habían dado en este tiempo.

Así que se volvío el tipíco hermano mayor consentidor de Rin y Haru. Los llevo a mil lugares y les compro tantos regalos que sus padres pensaron que habían asaltado una juguetería. Makoto no decía nada pero suspuso que era la manera en la Sousuke estaba lidiando con la situación y lo dejó ser.

Matsuoka empezó con las quimioterapias y fue de hospital en hospital, buscando un mejor pronostico aunque este no llegaba. Todos conservaban las esperanzas porque Rin parecía darle esperanzas al mundo.

Obviamente Rin sabía que estaba enfermo pero no entendía la gravedad del asunto así como Haru sabía que algo andaba mal, porque Rin pasaba más tiempo en un hospital haciendose estudios que jugando con él en su casa.

Sousuke no quizó ni preguntarse qué sería de Haruka si Rin no estaba.

-Yo quiero mucho a Haru, Sousuke.- le dijo el pelirrojo un día, que se quedaron solos esperando a que Makoto y Haruka regresaran del baño- es mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé, se nota que él tambien te quiere mucho.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó emocionado- cuando seamos grandes, Haru y yo nadaremos profesionalmente, juntos. Tu y Makoto tendrán que apoyarnos en las olimpiadas.

-Llevaremos muchos carteles, seguro a Makoto le agradará la idea.

-Dice que me cocinara un pastel cuando suceda. Seré el mejor, te lo prometo. Y le dedicare mis victorias a Haru.. y a ustedes tambien.-Sousuke sonrió lleno de ternura y revolvió sus cabellos.

Se le rompió el alma con solo pensar en las pocas posibilidades que tenía Rin de cumplir su sueño.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

"Ese chico te ha cambiado" le había dicho Seijuro y Yamazaki estuvo toalmente de acuerdo.

Makoto lo había cambiado, esa no era una sorpresa para nadie, pero ahora era mucho más notorio.

Empezando con que le hablaba de Tachibana a todo ser viviente.

Parecía una chica, hablandole a todos del chico que le gusta y lo genial que este era, porque hasta eso, ya había aceptado para sí que Makoto le gustaba.

Todo había empezado con simple admiración y ahora no podía sacarse al ojiverde de la cabeza. Parecía que la imagen de Makoto le ayudaba a encontrar paz en estos momentos tan difíciles que estaba pasando.

Makoto era su guía. Su apoyo. Se había convertido en un gran amigo para él y la persona con la que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo. Incluso Momo estaba celoso y decía que se sentía abandonado, porque Sousuke solo tenía tiempo para el castaño ahora.

Pero es que Makoto le gustaba demasiado y no podía evitar querer estar ahí con él, para él, en todo momento. Apoyarlo, protegerlo, sentía la necesidad de ver al ojiverde, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz.

Por esa razón salían juntos todas las semanas (con y sin niños) y pasaban un agradable rato juntos. Yamazaki se quedaba muy seguido a dormir al apartamento de Makoto (recamaras separadas, no se emocionen) despues de un largo día de paseo, o despues de ir a cenar a su casa y ver una pelicula.

-Me sé cada dialógo y cada escena de esta pelicula porque era mi favorita cuando niño y tambien la favorita de Ran y Ren.- comentó mientras el pelinegro colocaba _Buscando a Nemo_ en el dvd.

-Deberíamos ver una de terror, no debería darte tanto miedo si no puedes ver lo que pasa.

-Tengo una gran imaginación, Yamazaki.

Sousuke sonrió mientras caminaba de regreso al sofá junto a su amigo.

-Puedo abrazarte si te da miedo.- comentó con picardía.

-Ya no sabes como meterme mano.

El ojiazul se sonrojó pero no negó nada (vamos que sí quería meter mano, pero no lo iba a andar divulgando)

-De todas formas puedes poner cualquier película excepto una película muda, para mi sería lo mismo a estar frente al televisor apagado o algo así.

Ambos rieron y pasaron la noche entre platicas, peliculas y palomitas.

Cuando Yamazaki abrió los ojos, la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera era que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá mientras veían la pelicula (porque dejaron el dvd y la televisión prendidos), la segunda era que había faltado a la academia porque los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, le indicaban que ya era muy tarde. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, que Makoto se había quedado dormido recargado a su pecho y que se veía tan guapo dormido que estuvo tentado a sacar el celular y tomarle foto, si no fuera porque no sabe donde demonios dejó el aparato.

Asi que se tuvo que conformar con verlo dormir a unos centimetros de él y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo (que espectacular sonaba eso en su cabeza), admirar su rostro de parpados cerrados y largas pestañas, la forma de su nariz, sus labios.

_Oh Dios, sus labios._

Eran una completa tentación, esos rosados y suaves labios entreabiertos que parecían estarle gritando, fuerte y claro, que se acercara y que lo besara como todo macho debe hacerlo.

Decidió hacerles caso porque Sousuke Yamazaki era todo un hombre, macho que se respeta.

Pero, como si todo fuese sacado de un dorama mal producido, Makoto se revolvió cuando le faltaba nada por juntar sus labios con los suyos y despertó.

Ah, que suerte la suya.

Tachibana abrió los ojos, que igual no hacía mucha diferencia de tenerlos cerrados y trato de desperezarse un poco, aún con la cabeza metida en el sueño.

-Buenos días..- la voz del pelinegro, cerca, _demasiado _cerca, pareció traerlo a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Sousuke?- se incorporó poco a poco, dejando el pecho de Yamazaki extrañando la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, mientras parecía recordar que demonios hacían ellos ahí.- Ah, buenos días.

Ahí, con la visión de Makoto sonriendo, el cabello revuelto y la ropa desarreglada dandole los buenos días, fue que tomó la decisión de confersarsele a Makoto.

Claro que no lo hizo esa mañana.

No, que poco romanticismo habría tenido, que falta de originalidad, seguro Tachibana lo habría bateado por adelantado ante tan mala declaración.

Así que decidió prepararlo todo para que fuese especial, como Makoto se merecía.

Su primera idea fue hacer un letrero gigante. Luego recordó que Tachibana era ciego y ni de broma podría verlo.

Pero ¿Qué tal si lo escribía en braille?

Así que Sousuke paso dos semanas tratando de aprender a leer y escribir en braille, que no le sirvió mucho porque tanto puntito lo revolvía.

Quizó hacerle una cena en su casa y confesarle sus sentimientos ahí, pero basicamente se la pasaban cenando en sus casas así que no se le hizo algo tan original como lo deseaba.

Un viaje, fue la otra idea. Un viaje solos a algún lugar de Japón, donde harían turismo un rato, incluso podría llevarlo al mar y declarsele mientras contemplaban el atarde.. no, ni siquiera tenían tiempo suficiente para verse en el parque ¿Cómo rayos iban a irse a recorrer el país?

Pensó en mil regalos, en mil detalles pero nada se le hacía suficiente. Se quebró la cabeza planeando cosas sin resultado, que así pasó un mes.

A este paso se le declararía a Makoto hasta la proxima reelección del Papa.

Pero no fue necesario esperar tanto tiempo, ni aventar la casa por la ventana para confesarsele a Tachibana.

Porque.. bueno, fue Makoto el que se le termino declarando, para empezar.

-Sousuke...

-Hmm?

-Me gustas.

Yamazaki volteó a verlo sorprendido, sentado a su lado en aquella legendaria banca donde le había conocido. Sintió que su corazón latia mil veces más rapído dentro de su pecho al escucharlo y tuvo que reprimir un chillido de emoción para nada varonil, que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

-Makoto.

-Eh?

-Tu tambien me gustas.

Así de fácil. Se le fue la vida esperando el momento indicado, que al final, el otro se cansó de esperar algún movimiento y se había lanzado. Makoto sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que hacer a continuación. El castaño con la mirada en ningun punto en especifíco y el ojiazul mirando a este pensando si lanzarsele encima ya o cuando.

-Sousuke ¿te importaría besarme?

_¡SI! ¡Si! ¡si! ¡si!_

Oh Dios, cuanto había rezado por este momento.

Agradeció que Makoto no pudiese ver la sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro porque habría sido vergonzoso. Y valíendole que estuvieran en un parque público (niños inocentes y viejitas persinadas y habladoras, incluído) se acercó a sus labios en busca del tan esperado beso.

Era mejor de lo que imaginó y miren que lo imaginaba mucho.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y delicados, se sintió derretir con un simple rose, creyendo que era algo del otro mundo la manera en la que sus bocas parecían encajar a la perfección. Sentía las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo arder mientras sus manos sostenían el rostro del más bajo con delicadeza, como si fuese una cosita toda fragil y no el hombre hecho y derecho de 20 años cuya incapacidad no le impediría partirle la cara a cualquiera.

Lamentablemente duro muy poco y no por falta de ganas, sino porque una señora pasó y los vió lanzando un gritito escandalizada.

-¡Degenerados! Oh Dios, aquí hay niños.- tomó a su pequeño, tapandole los ojos y se fue lanzando injurios, totalmente ofendida.- Ya no hay respeto, señor. ¿Dondé quedó la decencia?

-¡Es un parque público, señora!- gritó el ojiverde para hacerla rabiar y esta siguió maldiciendo, el doble de fuerte, al gobierno y la falta de moral en la sociedad.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reir. Y el pelinegro decidió que era su momento de dar el siguiente pasó antes de que Makoto se le adelantará.

-Tengamos una cita.- le pidió, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de el otro.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita a ciegas?

Sousuke soltó una carcajada.

-Arruínas el momento, eres increíble.

Si, Makoto era increible y el tiempo que pasó a su lado lo fue tambien. Aunque el tiempo que vendría a su lado, prometía ser mucho mejor.

_Con luz o sin luz, les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Juntos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué tal? Soy una maldita por haber dejado ciego y matado a Rin pero la idea vino y no se fue hasta que lo escribí. Sinceramente es el escrito al que mas trabajo le he puesto (me volví oftalmologa en dos dias de ardúa investigación) nose s les pude plasmar el mensaje pero ahí esta y espero que les haya gustado. Mal intento de drama pero les traere algo más feliz como acostumbro, pronto. (Y RinHaru, aún no me rindo a escribir uno)<em>**

**_SALUDOS! ^^_**


End file.
